calixipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Magistratum
Within the Calixis Sector, the role and nature of enforcer cadres vary widely. Perhaps the most well organized and numerous force is the Magistratum of Scintilla---a paramilitary force that serves as the direct agency of the office of the Lord Governor. The Magistratum numbers tens of thousands of armed men and women, nearly as well resourced as the Adeptus Arbites. Only a few short centuries ago, the Magistratum was rife with corruption. Arbites Judge Astrid Skane found herself fighting a lonely battle against adversaries wielding power both political and martial. Her successful cleansing of the organization (along with several allies from the Tricorn) saw her elevated to the status of Inquisitor. When heavy-handed Magistratum tactics stirred up a hornet’s nest of trouble during what came to be known as the “Reinholt Blackouts”, open warfare broke out between the Magistratum and criminal gangs, spilling over from the slums and no-go zones into the hive’s infrastructure. Power was cut to several dozen middle-hive districts for days---fear and anarchy took hold and tens of thousands died, with whole regions gutted by raging fires. Many sections of the hive, damaged by the blackouts, remain as burnt-out ruins, collapsing into the underhive; they are now the haunt of dregs and worse. Also as a consequence of the rioting and thanks to their loss of face and perceived failure, the Sibellus Magistratum has become even more brutal in the execution of their duties. 'Unique Equipment' Hax-Orthlack Armsman-10 Pattern Service Pistol Class: Pistol (SP) This bulky and intimidating high-capacity stub pistol is a common sidearm for enforcers, household troops and mercenaries throughout the Calixis Sector. A copy of the traditional Scipio pattern Naval pistol, the Armsman has been mass-produced for centuries under contract to arm the Magistratum cadres of Scintilla and many other worlds. Most are manufactured with the sigil or cipher of the contracted buyer machine-stamped into their grips, and examples without such a mark (or “rogues” as they are known) are often considered unlucky by the superstitious. Pistol, 35m, S/3/–, 1d10+3, I, PEN 0, Clip 13, RLD Full, WT 1.5kg, Cost 50, Plentiful Hax-Orthlack Puritan-14 Execution Pistol Class: Pistol (SP) The Puritan is a squat dual-barreled autopistol with an integral single shotgun cartridge chamber. An ugly weapon whose appearance signals its brutal purpose very well, the Puritan is designed for use by covert kill-squads and produced in small quantities both for the Adeptus Arbites and the elite Magistratum “Crimson Sashes” of Sibellus, (although a few copies have found their way into the black market as well). The Puritan may fire either as an autopistol or as a shotgun, but not both at once. If used as a shotgun, it imposes a –10 penalty on Ballistic Skill Tests if not used with two hands. Pistol, 20m, S/3/6, 1d10+2, I, PEN 0, Clip 14, RLD Full, WT 1.7kg, Cost 100, Scarce Aegis-Redback Pattern Heavy Webber Class: Exotic (Heavy Webber) The advanced design for this heavy webber is held by the Adeptus Mechanicus of the Lathe System and the weapons themselves are produced only under granted license by the Hax-Orthlack manufactorums on the sector capital world of Scintilla. Standard issue for Adeptus Arbites capture-units across the Calixis Sector and also carried in the armories of the better equipped local law enforcement units, such as the Magistratum of Scintilla, the weapon takes the form of a heavy, wide-barreled projector fed from a large canister worn on the user’s back. The weapon’s use is often reserved for when large numbers of targets are to be taken alive for interrogation or where important bystanders are caught in the line of fire. Heavy, 80m, S/–/–, PEN 0, Clip 4, RLD 3Full, Blast (6), Snare, WT 17kg, Cost 2,000, Rare Magistratum Chastisement “Punisher” Baton Class: Melee (Primitive) A byword for brutality on Scintilla, this heavy baton is not intended to incapacitate or capture but rather to smash limbs, crack skulls and wantonly crush any resistance with overwhelming force. The baton is a polymer sheathed, meter-long rod of strengthened plasteel with a hollow core part-filled with a dense liquid metal alloy to augment the force of blows struck with it. These weapons are widely carried by many enforcer cadres as a cheap and effective alternative to shock weapons, and many also find their way into “private” hands where they command equal fear. Melee, 1d10(+SB), I, PEN 0, WT 3kg, Cost 50, Average Hax-Orthlack MKII Magistratum Combat Carapace Produced by Hax-Orthlack for the Lord Governor’s Magistratum enforcers, this suit of light articulated carapace is fully enclosed and features both a respirator and flash reactive eyepieces built into the helm. While most commonly encountered in the unforgiving grey-steel of the Scintilla Magistratum, Hax-Orthlack also produces this armor for the authorities of several other worlds in the sector, and a small number also find their way into the hands of the private retinues of powerful houses. The suit of armour also has a built-in respirator, commbead and photo-visor. Head, Arms, Body, Legs, AP 5, WT 16kg, Cost 1,100, Rare